Dos Chicas Problemáticas
by Loki-Sempai
Summary: Nunca es fácil mudarse a otra ciudad, y mucho menos para estas dos chicas tan problemáticas. Estas dos jóvenes completamente distintas, perdidas pasaran por momentos difíciles mientras arman su nueva vida en la ciudad. NaruSaku ShikaIno – Drama/Comedia/Romance
1. Prólogo - Capitulo 1

Pues este fic estaba publicado en un foro, así que es probable que lo encuentren incompleto en otro lugar.

Como sea, voy muy lento con este y lo iré actualizando/corrigiendo cuando yo quiera (O sea, no es nada formal)

En cuanto a mis preferencias, el NaruSaku es mi Otp y en cuanto al ShikaIno, pues, sinceramente prefiero el ShikaTema, y es probable que Temari haga alguna aparición, pero no se preocupen, en este fic no habrán otras parejas principales además de esas.

_Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Dos Chicas Problemáticas**

Nunca es fácil mudarse a otra ciudad, y mucho menos para estas dos chicas tan problemáticas. Las dos jovenes completamente distintas y perdidas pasaran por momentos difíciles mientras arman su nueva vida en la ciudad. NaruSaku + ShikaIno – Drama/Comedia/Romance

**PROLOGO:**

¿Ya terminaste de empacar? – Le pregunté a Ino mientras me cepillaba un poco el cabello… mi extraño cabello rosado "que tanto adoro". Nótese el sarcasmo aquí -

¡Si, ya bajo! – Unos minutos después, Ino se encontraba a mi lado, empujándome para lograr verse en el espejo –

Muy bien… ¿Nos vamos? – pregunté mientras me levantaba del suelo y me soplaba un mechón de cabello de la cara, ya que Ino había terminado empujándome –

Sip – dijo ella con una sonrisa. Tomamos las cosas y luego pedimos un taxi –

¿A dónde señorita? – preguntó el hombre –

Al aeropuerto por favor… -

**Dos semanas y medio después…**

¡INO-PUERCA! ¡Te dije que ya había terminado de lavar! – dije observando una camisa arrugada y mojada de color rosa entre mis manos –

Yo no lo recuerdo… - me dijo ella desde la cocina –

¡No te hagas Ino, se que si! – dije mientras llevaba un cesto de ropa hacia donde ella se encontraba – ¡Además, te comiste todo su helado!

Bueno ya, tranquilízate frentona, no es para tanto… – me dijo ella, despreocupada –

¿¡Que no!? ¡Está a punto de llegar! – le grité mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro –

Ya cálmate… estas demasiado nerviosa por el primer día de trabajo, ahora, descansa un poco ¿Quieres? –

Pues… creo que tienes razón – dije tumbándome en una silla –

Observé por un momento la elegante silla de madera tallada en la que me encontraba y luego posé mis ojos en una mancha de… esmalte.

¡INOOO! – grité mientras me levantaba dando pasos fuertes –

¡AH, FRENTONA, FUE SIN QUERER! -

_**Capitulo 1**_

_Ahí estaba el… frío, como siempre. Tan tentador. Lo miré y no pude resistirme más, instantáneamente lo ataqué con mi lengua y comencé a degustar cada parte de él, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Era una delicia, simplemente sabía exquisito. Borré todo otro sabor de mi paladar para abrirle paso al suyo. Dulce pero frío. Una guerra comenzó en mi boca mientras él se derretía lentamente dentro de ella._

_Que delicia… _

De helado.

¿Verdad Ino? – dije mientras me lamía los labios para eliminar cualquier rastro de helado restante –

Sí… Te dije que no era para tanto… - me respondió ella demasiado concentrada en acabarse su cono de limón con fresas –

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso – dije yo mientras miraba a mí alrededor suspicazmente – Todo el mundo me está mirando, ¿Pasa algo? –

Bueno, dejando de lado el hecho de que comes como un monstruo… veo que no recuerdas que ropa traemos puesta… -

Bajé un poco mi mirada para darme cuenta que… ¿¡LLEVABA EL TRAJE DE SIRVIENTA!?

¿¡QUEE!? – grité mientras me tapaba un poco. Ese traje dejaba ver lo peor de mí. Luego, bajando un poco el tono de voz, me acerqué cuidadosamente a Ino - ¿¡Porque no me dijiste Ino-Cerda!? – le pregunté en un susurro –

Las dos llevábamos puestos los trajes de "maid" que utilizamos para trabajar. Si, somos sirvientas, ¿Algún problema? No es fácil mudarse a una ciudad y conseguir trabajo fácil para mantener un departamento para dos chicas de 18 años…

Pues, yo no me di cuenta hasta hace un rato pero mira todos los chicos que te miran Frentona… - me dijo ella, también susurrando –

Me di media vuelta y puedo jurar que todos, absolutamente TODOS los chicos en la heladería, (incluyendo el mesero y demás) me estaban observando fijamente con cara de idiotas. Mas bien, creo que, babeando sería la palabra indicada.

Ya he tenido suficiente, nos vamos de aquí Ino, siento que me están mirando el trasero – le susurré mientras me levantaba de la mesa con cuidado. Ino dejó un par de billetes sobre la mesa y comenzamos a caminar el trayecto hacia la puerta sin ningún problema, (sin mencionar las miradas de todos, claro) hasta que lo inevitable sucedió –

¡Oye tú! – Oí desde detrás del local una voz masculina - ¡Si, tu! ¡La del pelo rosado! – me di la vuelta para mirar al hombre, pero solo logre ver un montón de muchachos amontonados como hienas soltando pequeñas carcajadas - ¿¡Porque no me traes un café!? –

¡Sí! – Dijo otro hombre – A mí tráeme un par de servilletas, ¿Quieres? Ah, y no olvides decirme "Mi amo" – ese fue el colmo, todos los hombres se echaron a reír. Miré a Ino, ella tampoco sabía que hacer –

Oh, y, ¡La rubia! – dijo uno señalando a Ino –

¡Ah, sí! Ya entiendo, ¿no quieres que tu compañera sea el centro de atención? ¡No te preocupes, tú también puedes! Ahora tráeme un coctel… - ahora sí, ese hombre se había pasado de la raya. Nadie… repito, NADIE se mete con Ino más que yo –

Me acerqué a el que había dicho esto y lo miré fijo a los ojos. Poseía cabello blanco y unos ojos extrañamente lilas. El me miró y una sonrisa burlona se apareció en su rostro.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Decidiste atenderme tú? Como quieras… - el chico debía tener nuestra misma edad. Me encaró mientras todos los demás reían como locos. Entonces, puso una mano en mi cintura y eso desató toda mi furia. ¿¡Quien carajos se creía ese maldito!? Tomé su mano y la jale mientras pateaba sus bolsas de té inglesas dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

**MARCADOR:**

**Sakura: **1

**Chico extraño y pervertido: **0

Miré como los demás se acobardaban un poco luego de lo sucedido, así que decidí marcharme, pero cuando me di la vuelta, una mano tomó mi talón e hizo que cayera directo al suelo.

¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo ahora más serio. Utilicé mis codos para arrastrarme hacia delante pero fue en vano ya que el chico tomó mi pierna y me jaló hacia atrás. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él, me dio la vuelta dejándome boca arriba y de un rápido movimiento se subió encima de mi tomando mis muñecas contra el suelo dejándome completamente inmóvil - ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, eh maid? –

Pues, observa, MI AMO – le dije provocativamente mientras lo empujaba con ayuda de mis piernas quitándomelo de encima fácilmente. Luego, me paré y lo pateé dejándolo ahora si, en el suelo –

Gracias a dios que las clases de karate habían sido útiles ya que me costaron mucho dinero… - pensé mientras me dirigía a donde Ino. La miré, se veía tan indefensa… por eso es mi trabajo cuidarla, ya que es mi amiga y la única que puede molestarla soy yo –

Vámonos Ino – le dije con una sonrisa. Se la notaba nerviosa. Tal vez por el reciente acto que había presenciado, el cual me involucraba a mí, a un desconocido, a un traje de maid y al suelo… sí, eso no sonaba muy prometedor –

Las dos salimos del local rápidamente y llamé a casi la única persona que conocíamos ahí. Kiba.

Lo conocimos en el aeropuerto cuando llegamos a Inglaterra… era un chico muy simpático y al poco tiempo nos hicimos amigos. Comenzamos a vernos seguido hasta que terminamos siendo muy unidos. El siempre nos ayudaba. Instantáneamente lo llamé para ver si podía pasarnos a buscar. No quería ser el blanco de los pervertidos otra vez, y si alguno de ellos tocaba a Ino, lo asesinaría.

Luego de un tiempo llegó, pero no estaba solo…

* * *

_Continúa en el próximo capitulo, _

_espero que haya sido de su agrado._


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

Chicas, ¿a dónde las llevo? – nos preguntó Kiba con voz burlona asomándose por la ventanilla –

A su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, había una chica de cabellos azulados. Traía puesto un vestido blanco apretado el cual marcaba sus grandes pechos. Parecía que iba a desgarrarse por tanta presión… De seguro era una puta.

A donde el "amo" – dijo Ino, mirando su atuendo de maid –

Con gusto, suban – nos dijo Kiba, ignorando el hecho de la puta a su lado –

Le hicimos caso y subimos a los asientos de atrás. Hablamos un poco con Kiba, pero la otra chica no dijo ni una palabra. Después de un rato, Ino se quedó dormida. Era un largo camino hacia la mansión de nuestro jefe, así que decidí dormir también. O por lo menos, hacerles pensar a ellos que lo hacía…

¿Entonces, que dices? – preguntó Kiba. Yo mantuve mis ojos cerrados en caso de que me vieran, pero estuve atenta a la conversación en todo momento. Por alguna razón me sentía una agente secreta o algo así -

¿D-dices que él es el dueño d-de estas chi-cas…? – la voz de la pu… chica, era dulce y suave. Vaya que Kiba caía rápido en sus trucos para seducir hombres. Según Ino, en esta ciudad era lo típico. Todo hombre cae por una chica cualquiera con grandes pechos. Como sea, dejando eso a un lado… ¿¡Como que "dueño"!? ¿¡Acaso que cree que somos perros o algo así?! –

Bueno… no exactamente. Es más un amigo del dueño. Por lo que se, lo visita seguido, pero se ven en privado – respondió Kiba. ¡Hay, vamos! ¿¡El también!? ¿¡Que creen que "maid" significa!? –

M-muy bien… en e-ese caso supongo que i-ire - ¿Ir? ¿A dónde? ¡¿De qué rayos estaban hablando?! –

Luego de esos no muy informativos diálogos, siguieron conversando sobre cosas triviales y demás, lo que me aburrió y, como siempre, me quedé dormida. Digamos que es algo común que me duerma cuando me aburro. Solía pasarme todo el tiempo cuando mi mamá me daba clases en casa…

Oigan… despierten bellas durmientes – dijo Kiba con sarcasmo. Si, efectivamente me había quedado dormida. Me froté los ojos un poco y me retorcí hasta lograr levantarme arrastrándome contra el asiento –

¿Eh…? – pronunció débilmente Ino –

Cuando terminé de despabilarme por completo, pasé mi mirada por el espejo retrovisor y…. ¡Oh por dios! ¡Estaba horrible! Mi cabello estaba completamente despeinado y mi cara se encontraba… ¿Dormida? No lo sé, pero cuando mire a Ino me di cuenta de que ella estaba… ¿¡Intacta!? ¿¡Como rayos hace eso!?

¡Ino, rápido! ¡Préstame tu cepillo para el cabello! – dije casi gritándole en el oído. El amo volvía hoy de Tokio y necesitaba estar presentable ¿No lo creen? –

Ino obedeció al instante y luego de revolver un poco su cartera, me pasó el cepillo, con el cual arreglé mi cabello rosado hasta que quedara por lo menos un poco más liso. Me miré al espejo otra vez y decidí que así estaba bien, ahora solo faltaba mi rostro.

Bajamos del auto y caminamos por un hermoso camino de piedras adornado por distintas plantas y árboles, los cuales eran parte del jardín delantero de la enorme mansión. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme la increíble flora que poseía ese lugar. Olvidé momentáneamente el inconveniente con mi rostro hasta que pasamos por un pequeño arroyo de aguas cristalinas, con las cuales limpié mi expresión adormilada, para luego dedicarme a seguir observando el increíble paisaje que me rodeaba.

Hasta que… llegamos a la puerta. Y se preguntarán ¿Qué hay de malo en llegar a una hermosa y bien tallada puerta, eh Sakura? Pues, justo en ese preciso instante, escuchamos un ruido. El cual, por supuesto, provenía de la limusina blanca de nuestro querido amo, el cual debería estar esperando que sus dos maids tuvieran preparado su cálido hogar para su regreso, pero no era así. Sus dos queridas maids, acompañadas de un moreno y una puta, se encontraban intentando abrir la puerta desesperadas sin ningún éxito.

Forzamos y tironeamos un poco la cerradura, pero tampoco logramos abrirla. Hasta que unos pesados pasos se oyeron detrás de nosotros y se detuvieron a nuestras espaldas, causando que los cabellos situados en mi nuca se erizaran con facilidad. Un ronco gruñido silencioso se oyó intentando llamar nuestra atención y provocando que escalofríos recorrieran mi cuerpo.

Hay… ¿Algún problema? – preguntó el hombre. Todos nos dimos vuelta prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Nuestro "amo", un hombre de unos veintitrés o veinticuatro años aproximadamente. Con cabello castaño, normalmente recogido en una coleta, ojos oscuros y unos rasgos bastante definidos. Un hombre trabajador, la mayoría del tiempo se encuentra ocupado y muestra bastante desinterés –

Eh… etto… eh… - logró pronunciar Ino, con bastante nerviosismo, al igual que yo –

¿Se puede saber porque no se encuentran haciendo su trabajo? Las contraté para ayudar con el cuidado de mi propiedad, nada más. ¿Es tanto pedir? – pronunció tranquilamente, pero notablemente no complacido –

Nosotros… - dije yo, pero me detuve ya que fui interrumpida por una persona un tanto peculiar a la cual nunca había visto antes –

¡Hay, vamos Shikamaru! ¡No seas tan duro! – una voz alegre y animada proveniente de la limusina dio lugar a un rubio el cual salió de ella. Traía un traje de negocios gris y una corbata… ¿Naranja? ¿¡Qué clase de hombre de negocios utiliza una corbata naranja!? Bueno, por lo menos supuse que lo era. Poseía unos expresivos ojos azules y piel perfectamente bronceada, sin mencionar un físico que me dejó helada con tan solo mirarlo. Pero no fui solo yo quien lo miró, en cuanto salió del vehículo, sus ojos se clavaron en mí, tornando su expresión alegre a una… ¿Sorprendida? -

Déjame en paz Naruto, tú no me das ordenes – dijo con aire burlón mientras rodaba los ojos. Algo que… no era muy común de su parte. Es más, ahora que lo pienso ¡Nunca había hablado así con nadie! ¿¡Quien rayos era ese chico!? Oh, esperen… probablemente era un alien el cual cambió el cerebro del amo por uno de los de su raza para experimentar con éste… Es por eso que es tan endemoniadamente sexy… digo, no, Sakura concéntrate en tu trabajo el cual no estás haciendo… - Por cierto ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó señalando a Kiba y a la puta –

Etto… ellos son Kiba y… - dijo Ino, pero se detuvo ya que… ¡Es cierto! ¡No sabíamos el nombre de la pechugona! –

H-hinata Hyuga… - dijo prácticamente en un susurro casi inaudible mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. Lo que me llamó su atención fue que estaba muy… sonrojada – S-soy la princesa de G-genovia, heredera a-al tro-no… - ¿¡PRINCESA?! ¡OH DIOS, Y YO LA HABÍA LLAMADO PUTA! Me sentí terriblemente mal, debí pensar un poco antes de hablar. Aunque no es para menos, tiene más pecho que… -

Oh, lo lamento mucho señorita, pase por favor – dijo el amo haciéndonos señas para que abramos las puertas sin éxito. Al final, Ino le dio una vuelta más a la llave y el cerrojo se deslizó como mantequilla, dejándonos entrar a todos. Excepto a Kiba, el cual fue detenido con un portazo en la cara – Lo lamento, tu no pasas –

Lamento los inconvenientes de su visita Srta. Hyuga – dijo observándonos amenazante - Siéntase como en su casa – luego de decir esto, aplaudió levemente dándonos la seña para ir a "atenderlo" –

¿Que necesita, amo? – preguntamos las dos al unisono mientras nos parábamos a su lado –

Etto, tu trae un poco de té… - dijo señalando a Ino la cual se fue rápidamente – Y tu, acomoda los almohadones - me dijo a mí. Todavía no se había aprendido nuestros nombres así que seguía llamándonos por "Tu", "Ustedes" y "Ellas" –

Con gusto señor – dije lo más educadamente posible. Realmente nunca había sido muy educada, pero realmente necesitábamos el dinero y como se que a Ino no le será fácil el cambio de ciudad, intentaba dar lo mejor de mí en ese trabajo –

Me aproxime hacia uno de los sillones de tela blancos que rodeaban la hermosa sala en la que nos encontrábamos y con cuidado esponjé un poco uno de los cojines y lo acomodé contra el respaldo de la silla. Luego hice lo mismo con el otro y me alejé con una reverencia. Estaba bastante nerviosa, realmente nunca había hecho eso. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué abría de hacerlo? ¿Para qué sirve "esponjar" un cojín? ¿Para qué se vea más bonito? Creo que nunca lo entenderé.

La pu… princesa se acomodó en uno de los sillones muy delicadamente. Lo cual me sorprendió mucho. Parecía alguien extremadamente educada y de alta clase. Bueno, no se puede esperar menos de una princesa, ¿Verdad? Aunque nunca había visto una en la vida real.

Oye… ya puedes irte… - me dijo el amo. ¡Oh, que imbécil! ¡Me quedé hundida en mis pensamientos! Con un poco de nerviosismo asentí con la cabeza, pero en cuanto retrocedí un paso, me choqué contra algo y caí, rompiendo un jarrón. Pero por alguna razón, yo no fui a parar al piso como la pobre decoración que seguramente valía más dinero que mi salario en todo un año. Algo me sostuvo –

Gire un poco mi cabeza. Oh rayos, oh rayos. ¡¿Qué no podía ser más idiota?!

_Orden en la sala… - habló la jurada pelirosa, callando a todas las presentes – Sakura Haruno, se la acusa de ser la persona más idiota del mundo y de arruinar absolutamente todo, ¿Quiénes son los testigos disponibles? –_

_Dos Sakuras más se levantaron de sus asientos. Ambas tenían colgados unos carteles los cuales decían: "Conciencia" y "Cerebro"._

_Muy buen, Conciencia, favor de describir la escena u otorgar cualquier tipo de prueba creíble – volvió a hablar la jurada –_

_Muy bien, veamos. Al intentar hacer su trabajo, Sakura tropezó y rompió un valioso jarrón propiedad del amo… - Conciencia fue interrumpida –_

_¡Objeción señoría! No fue a propósito, a demás, la Hyuga se encontraba distrayéndola ocasionalmente – _

_Inconsciencia, no recuerdo haberle dado permiso para hablar – dijo la jurada fríamente, causando un bufido de parte de la otra pelirosa –_

_Lo lamento, no quiso decir eso – dijo Sakura, callando a su abogada –_

_Cuando Conciencia iba a comenzar a hablar otra vez, la jurada la calló con una seña. _

_Cerebro, ¿qué hay de usted? ¿Tiene algo para decir? – _

_Bueno, lo único que se, es que yo no le ordené hacer eso… lo demás fue prácticamente como lo describió Conciencia – dijo la pelirosa levantando un dedo –_

_Muchas gracias, ¿que tiene para decir el fiscal? – una Sakura notablemente furiosa con un cartel que decía "Responsabilidad" se levantó de su silla y con un dedo acusador señaló a Sakura –_

_¡El único trabajo bien pago que hemos conseguido, ella lo arruina! ¡Su estupidez está yendo demasiado lejos! – gritó Responsabilidad, ganándose murmullos de todo el jurado – _

_Orden en la sala… ¡Orden en la sala! – dijo la jurada golpeando la mesa con su martillo – ¿Cuál es el grado de credibilidad sobre los testigos y las pruebas? – preguntó a el jurado el cual tenía un gran cartel que decía "Decisiones" –_

_Creíble – habló una de las Sakuras - _

_En ese caso… Srta. Sakura, ¿Cómo se declara? – preguntó la jurada – _

_… __- Sakura se levantó de la silla – Culpable –_

Levanté mi mirada un poco para encontrarme con unos bellos ojos azules los cuales me miraban interesados.

Ten más cuidado la próxima… ¿Si? – me dijo con una voz dulce y amable que me dejó helada. Realmente era una idiota… -

Eh… eh… - sentí mi rostro arder, sobre todo cuando divisé a Ino riéndose a carcajadas desde la entrada del salón con una bandeja en mano. Instantáneamente fruncí el seño y me levanté de un salto, me acomodé el vestido y asentí con la cabeza – Gracias. – dije cortante, para luego irme a zancadas del salón con el objetivo de estrangular lenta y dolorosamente a Ino ignorando al atractivo hombre a mi lado. Vaya imbécil… -

* * *

_Continúa en el próximo capitulo,_

_espero que haya sido de su agrado._


	3. Capitulo 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

Fije la mira en Ino y la perseguí por toda la casa, hasta que entro al baño de la habitación del amo y se encerró con llave en ésta.

¡INO, SAL DE AHÍ MALDITA CERDA! – grité yo mientras forcejeaba la puerta inútilmente –

¡Vaya perdedora que eres Frentuda! ¡Eres horrible con los hombres, suerte que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte! – Dijo entre carcajadas Ino desde atrás de la puerta –

Quería cabrearme. Ohh, Ino realmente quería cabrearme. Y vaya que lo había logrado.

¿Frentuda? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Qué pasa, te diste cuenta de lo inútil que eres en el amor y de- ¡ARGH! – la interrumpí pegando un portazo de los buenos -

Voy. A. Matarte – le dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero me aseguré de que tuviera ese toque sádico el cual de seguro hacía temblar a la cerda de Ino –

E-etto… Saku-Sa-Sakurita, sabes lo mucho que te quiero ¿Verdad? N-no le harías daño a tu mejor amiga… ¿Ver…dad? – dijo retrocediendo al compás de mis pasos, a los cuales hice más pesados para completar la imagen de psicópata –

[5 minutos después]

¡NOOO! ¡NO LO HAGAS, PIEDAAAD! – gritaba Ino retorciéndose en la silla mientras los trozos de tela caían sobre su falda –

Oh… ¿¡Pero que tenemos aquí!? ¡Qué hermoso vestido! – dije acercándole las tijeras a un vestido corto y muy escotado color crema con bordados plateados –

¡NO, ESPERA! ¡YA, YA, LO LAMENTO! ¡AHORA SUELTA ESO! –

Muy bien – dije tirando el vestido sobre la cama – A ver si aprendes a no meterte conmigo, cerda –

Si, si, como digas, ahora, ¡¿Podrías soltarme?! –

Con gusto – exclamé divertida mientras desataba los nudos. Había atado a Ino a una silla y había cortado algunas de sus prendas para "torturarla" como castigo… de todas maneras tenía demasiadas –

En cuanto la solté, Ino corrió hacia la cama y prácticamente arropó al vestido entre sus brazos, meciéndolo como a un bebé.

Ya, ya, está bien… shh… ya pasó mi pequeño – susurraba Ino lanzándome miradas acusadoras –

Y vaya que es pequeño… eso no te llega ni a la mitad de los muslos – dije riéndome mientras tiraba los pedazos de ropa a la basura –

Por lo menos tengo con qué usarlo – gruñó entre dientes, ganándose otra mirada sádica –

¿Dijiste algo, Ino? – pregunté "tiernamente" –

¡N-NADA! – gritó ella al instante –

Las dos nos miramos por un segundo y luego comenzamos a reír como locas.

Oye, y a todo esto, ¿Cómo rayos abriste la puerta? Tenía cerrojo – preguntó Ino mientras se sentaba cruzando las piernas sobre su cama –

Le tiré un prendedor de cabello como respuesta, recibiendo una mirada confusa como respuesta.

La abrí con esto – dije con un suspiro mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama –

Tu siempre tan llena de sorpresas Sa-ku-ri-ta – me dijo burlona mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi regazo –

Oye Ino… No crees que necesitas un… ¿Corte de cabello? – Pregunté "inocentemente" mientras tomaba uno de sus mechones rubios y lo apuntaba con las tijeras, haciendo que se levantara de inmediato y se pusiera tiesa como una piedra -

Comenzábamos a reírnos de nuevo cuando oímos la campana de servicio.

¡YO NO VOY! – gritamos al instante, ganándonos miradas de furia de parte de la otra –

Ve tu Cerda, es tu castigo por querer cabrearme – dije mientras me recostaba en la cama –

¿No crees que fue demasiado castigo? – preguntó ella entre dientes –

Déjame pensar… No. – nos miramos unos segundos y volvimos a soltar fuertes carcajadas –

Argh, muy bien, pero me debes una – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí –

Escuché los apresurados pasos de Ino por las escaleras y me acomodé en la cama soltando un suspiro mientras me corría un mechón rosado de la cara. Acto continuo cerré lentamente mis ojos, ya que el cansancio producido por el constante trabajo en la mansión me había azotado como un látigo. Demasiada fatiga, creo yo. Como sea, me concentré en relajar mi cuerpo estresado lo cual tardó unos cuantos minutos al recordar a Ino intentando cabrearme y mis momentos bajo el "reflector de la vergüenza". Pero al fin y al cabo, logré mi objetivo y me preparé para una siesta.

…

O eso creí.

Intentaba dormirme cuando un ruido comenzó a molestar. Al principio decidí ignorarlo, ya que no se oía muy fuerte. Pero luego comenzó a oírse constantemente y a aumentar el volumen hasta tal punto de sentir un taladro trabajando en mis tímpanos. Me levanté de mala gana, soltando un gruñido y severas maldiciones tras de mí. Me quedé quieta un segundo intentando desperezarme y encontrar la fuente del molesto sonido, hasta que caí en conciencia.

Era la puerta.

Oh rayos, alguien estaba tocando la puerta hace como media hora y yo ni siquiera me había percatado de ello hasta ahora. Me abalancé sobre la entrada a la habitación y abrí rápidamente, no sin antes arreglarme un poco el cabello y demás, esperando encontrar a él "amo", completamente cabreado y muy furioso. Pero no fue eso lo que encontré esperándome en la puerta.

En cuanto abrí, una muchacha rubia, prácticamente de mi altura, entró llevando consigo varias maletas de color purpura las cuales llevaba arrastrando. Estaban llenas y algunas prendas de ropa se escurrían por las partes las cuales los cierres no alcanzaban a cerrar. Detrás de ella, entró otra muchacha con cabello negro, largo… Hinata. Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando divisé a Ino correteando a una niña por uno de los pasillos del piso en el cual nos encontrábamos.

Etto… H-Hinata-Sama – dije yo, ignorando el hecho de que acababa de entrar a mi habitación y yo no tenía explicación alguna del "porque", haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo tratar con una… princesa. Supuse que debía tratarla con sumo respeto, pero si iba a hacerme besar sus pies o algo por el estilo, la echaría de una patada sin pensarlo dos veces -

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué hay una rubia desconocida y una princesa en mi habitación?

H-hola Sakura - ¿Cómo rayos sabía mi nombre? ¡¿Ahora resulta que tiene poderes telepáticos o algo así también?! – D-debes estas confundida…. – Oh, para nada. Simplemente acaban de entrar dos muchachas a mi habitación cuando estaba por tomar una relajante siesta - S-Shikamaru-Kun n-nos envió aqu-í. Pa-parece que estaremos juntas por un rato hasta que a-arreglen la otra habitación… - me dijo mientras hacía setenta movimientos extraños con los dedos por segundo –

V-vaya pues… - me detuve al observar a la rubia la cual sostenía el vestido crema de Ino contra su esbelto cuerpo y daba vueltas frente al espejo – ¿Qué rayos…? – murmuré para mí misma -

S-Shion-Chan, no toques e-eso, no te pertenece – le dijo Hinata a la chica. Esta se dio la vuelta y bufó –

¡Tranquilízate Hina-Chan, estas no me llegan ni a los talones! Si esto se rompe puedo comprarles diez más… - dijo mientras dejaba el vestido sobre la cama de Ino y seguía explorando la habitación. ¿¡Pero qué rayos!? ¡No me importa quién sea esta tipa, voy a darle la paliza de su vida si vuelve a hablar así de nosotras! –

S-Sakura, ella es S-Shion… Shion, ella es S-Sakura – dijo Hinata empujando suavemente a la tipa hacia mi –

¡Ah, sí! ¡Tú debes ser la otra sirvienta! La próxima vez, ayúdame con las maletas y te daré unas monedas extra para que te compres un poco de shampoo para el cabello… créeme, lo necesitas – me dijo guiñándome un ojo –

Hinata estaba boquiabierta, y yo, bueno, yo tenía un tic en mi ojo izquierdo que no se dejaba controlar. ¿¡QUE RAYOS!? ¿¡Quien mierda es esta tipa!? ¿¡Y COMO SE ATREVE A HABLAR ASÍ DE MI CABELLO!?

Justo cuando iba a enseñarle a la rubia esta una merecida paliza, Ino entró cargada de maletas detrás de una niña de no más de doce años. Era idéntica a Hinata y en cuanto entro…

¡H-Hanabi-Chan, no! – dijo Hinata en un tono un tanto más fuerte que el que acostumbraba a usar, (el cual interpreté como un grito) mientras intentaba detener a la niña la cual acababa de darse un clavado en mi cama –

¡Yo quiero esta! – gritó eufóricamente la niña provocando que la frecuencia de mi tic aumentara. Después de esto, Ino soltó las maletas de repente y cayó al piso de rodillas –

¿Q-que rayos llevan ahí….? – preguntó en un susurro –

Veamos. Analicemos la situación. Hay una princesa, una barbie engreída y una niña hiper-activa en mi habitación…

Ino. – Dije cortante - ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? – dije intentando controlar el tic. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, la arrastré de la muñeca hacia el baño que se encontraba en el cuarto y cerré la puerta tras de mí – Ino… podrías explicarme… ¿¡QUE DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! – grité en un susurro para que nuestras "huéspedes" no me oyeran –

Pues, verás – dijo rascándose un tanto la nuca - Shika… el "amo", ordenó que ellas se quedaran con nosotras hasta que arreglaran las demás habitaciones… -

¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿¡Pero quien rayos son ellas!? – pregunté casi desesperada. Es que, no es muy cómodo que tres desconocidas, (A excepción de Hinata) interrumpan en tu habitación de la nada –

Ino tragó saliva y luego dirigió su vista al suelo.

La niña es la hermana de Hinata y la rubia es, pues, resulta ser la prima de Hinata… otra heredera del trono, por lo que sé, pero con más experiencia… en otras palabras, estaremos lidiando con tres princesas por el resto de nuestros días aquí – dijo Ino, sosteniéndome para que no fuera a parar al piso –

… - mi tic en el ojo ahora era incontrolable. Tres… princesas… esto…. Eh… -

¿Sakura? ¿Frentuda? ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? – La voz de Ino me quito de mis pensamientos y me devolvió a la realidad luego de zarandearme varias veces para que recobrara la conciencia –

Ah, eh, si… - dije sin prestar mucha atención. Realmente me costaba procesar todo lo sucedido –

¡Oigan! ¡Necesito usar el baño! – gritó… ¿Shion? Creo que ese era su nombre, según Hinata –

¡Ya salimos! – gritó Ino mientras intentaba arrastrarme hacia fuera –

De todas maneras, ¿¡Que están haciendo ahí!? – escuché, seguido por un "grito" acusador de Hinata: "¡Shion-Chan!". Sip, efectivamente, su nombre era Shion –

Ino no logró sacarme así que se le ocurrió la gran idea de tirarme agua en la cara para despabilarme. Cosa que, lamentablemente funcionó. Me sequé la cara, salimos del baño e hicimos una reverencia. Shion estaba parada con una mano en la cintura y una toalla en la otra, observándonos con un toque de desdén. No sé si lograré aguantármela…

Ya era hora… - murmuró mientras se abría paso hacia el baño –

L-lamento mu-mucho el c-comportamiento de Shion-Chan… - tartamudeó Hinata. ¿Qué no puede decir una frase completa normalmente? Argh, como sea, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme. Por lo menos es mejor que las demás… -

Saku, son las siete… tenemos que ir a preparar la cena – dijo Ino en un susurro –

Es verdad… pero no podemos dejarlas solas… no me preocupa Hinata, pero quien sabe que hará Shion… y la niña… esa tampoco parece un problema – le respondí de igual manera –

¿¡No parece un problema!? ¡Tú ni siquiera la has visto, la niñata esa me hizo perseguirla por toda la casa, sin mencionar que tocó, rompió y ensució absolutamente todos los objetos de valor en la mansión! – Dijo Ino escondiéndose detrás de mi hombro –

Muy bien… tú fuiste antes, así que ahora quédate con ellas y yo me encargaré de la cena – dije soltando un largo suspiro – Y asegúrate de cumplir todos sus caprichos… ¿quién sabe lo que podrían hacer si no les obedecemos? Terminaríamos en la calle –

Ino se enderezó y colocó su mano en la frente como un soldado.

¡Si señora! – Las dos nos reímos ante esto y luego me dirigí a la puerta – Suerte, capitana Frentuda – me dijo Ino en tono de burla –

Suerte, soldado Cerda – le respondí mientras salía de la habitación –

Bajé las escaleras cuidadosamente y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Me aseguré de tocar la puerta tres veces, y confirmé que no había nadie, así que entré y busqué el delantal que se me había asignado. Luego, fui hacia donde el refrigerador, el cual tenía un panel electrónico para organizar las comidas y demás. El amo nos había enseñado a utilizarlo el primer día… era un tanto complicado, pero facilitaba muchas cosas. Me fijé cual era la cena de hoy y, para mi suerte, no era tan difícil de hacer. _"Spaghetti en salsa Pomadoro y Mejillones al Gratin". _

…

Oh pues, solo había leído "Spaghetti en salsa". Rayos.

Muy bien… veamos… empezaré con la pasta. Eso por lo menos si se cómo hacerlo… - me dije a mi misma –

Busqué huevos, harina y un poco de agua y me dediqué a hacer la masa mientras hervía un poco de agua en una olla. Mezclé los ingredientes en un plato hondo y luego los amasé por un rato hasta que adquirieron una consistencia viscosa y una apariencia aceptable. Comencé a cortar tiras con la masa luego de dejarla reposar un rato… vaya, tal vez no era tan mala cocinera después de todo…

Rayos. No hice la salsa.

Miré mi reloj y noté que eran las siete y cuarto. Tenía bastante tiempo, pero aún así debía apurar el paso. Tomé un par de jitomates lavados, un puñado de hojas de albahaca, un diente de ajo, y le agregue aceite, pimienta y una pizca de sal. Qué buena cocinera soy….

¡Gracias manual del refrigerador!

A continuación, eché la pasta en la cacerola, pero, como era de esperarse, tropecé y los fideos cayeron…

En Shion.

¡AH! – la tipa pegó un grito que debió escucharse hasta Japón. Mientras tanto, yo recé para mis adentros que el amo no lo hubiera escuchado - ¿¡QUE RAYOS!? ¡MI VESTIDO! – Dijo agudizando un poco su voz –

¿Q-que hace Shion-Sama? – decidí hacerme la idiota y hacer que no vi nada. Lo cual funciono. A la perfección –

¿¡Que que hago!? ¿¡Pues que crees!? ¡Tu amiga se estaba tomando un baño, así que vine a buscar algo para beber! ¡Me muero de sed! – gritó ella mientras yo aguantaba una gran carcajada –

L-lo lamento mucho… yo… - dije haciéndome la interesada - ¡Ya se, le prestaré un vestido mientras lavo el suyo! –

Argh… mejor… iré a cambiare yo sola – me respondió con desdén. Vaya zorr… - Y la próxima, más te vale tener cuidado o hago que te despidan – dijo agitando su cabello rubio y dándose la vuelta para irse. Vaya. "Que lindura" –

Comencé a oír el agua hervirse, así que rápidamente apagué el fuego debajo de ésta y me dediqué a hacer más fideos. Tardé poco porque ya sabía cómo hacerlos, y mientras reposaban, comencé con los mejillones.

Los lavé un poco (obviamente, me di un baño en el proceso ya que el grifo estaba descompuesto) y luego los puse en una sartén acompañados de un diente de ajo y un poco de vino blanco. Siguiendo los pasos del manual, por supuesto.

Eché los fideos a la cacerola con agua, esta vez asegurándome de que no se interpusiera nada en mi camino y luego cociné los mejillones. Hice una salsa extraña que me indicó la receta y la serví con ellos luego de algunos minutos en el sartén. Por último, rayé el queso sobre los mejillones y los puse en el horno durante otro rato.

Al fin.

El Spaghetti ya estaba servido en un gran plato con su salsa y los mejillones se encontraban perfectamente gratinados y acompañados. Me quité el delantal y luego dejé el plato y la bandeja con los mejillones sobre la mesa mientras me dediqué a lavar todo lo que usé.

Hmm… creo que les falta… un poco de sal… - oí decir a mis espaldas. Rápidamente apagué el grifo y me di la vuelta, (después de pegar un grito y casi infartarme, por supuesto) - ¿No crees?

No. No, no, no.

Sentí como mi rostro se prendía en llamas al observar unos profundos y expresivos ojos azules mirándome divertidos. El joven rubio de antes se encontraba con medio mejillón en la mano… ¡Esperen! ¡Mis mejillones!

¡Oye, no toques eso! – Le dije mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo acusador - ¡Me pasé una eternidad cocinándolo! – dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos, ganándome una pequeña risa de su parte. ¿¡Pero qué le pasa a este chico!? –

Lo lamento… ¡es que esta delicioso! – me dijo con una sonrisa que… que… ¡Sakura, basta! Recuerda que aún tienes cosas que ordenar, limpiar, asear… Aunque no me molestaría asearlo a él… -

Argh, estúpidas hormonas.

Gracias… ¡Pero aún así no tienes derecho a…! - me detuve un minuto cuando me di cuenta de con quien hablaba. ¡Maldita sea! – L-lo lamento Sr… - me detuve un momento esperando una respuesta de su parte –

Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto – me respondió al instante –

Sr. Uzumaki – terminé yo, haciendo cincuenta millones de reverencias en forma de disculpa –

Tranquila, las formalidades no son necesarias conmigo. No me gustan – me respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Dime Naruto –

M-muy bien… Naruto – dije mirando al suelo, sin poder contener una pequeña sonrisa –

¿Cómo es tu nombre? – preguntó mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta. Noté que debía llevarme una cabeza por lo menos. Era bastante alto a decir verdad –

Haruno Sakura – respondí mientras servía un vaso de limonada - ¿Se le antoja? – pregunté mientras lo dejaba sobre la mesa –

No, gracias –

¿Está seguro? Aún está fría – respondí inconscientemente. Necesitaba descansar… -

Hm, muy bien, me convenciste – respondió con una sonrisa mientras la bebía de un sorbo. Vaya, sí que es rápido –

Luego, se arremangó y se dirigió hacia el lavabo. Supuse que quería lavar el vaso, así que de un movimiento se lo quité de la mano.

Espera. Yo me encarg- Genial. Olvidé que el grifo estaba averiado – Rayos… me mojé toda… - murmuré mientras observaba mi blusa blanca – ¿No se mojó, verdad? – Pregunté levantando la mirada, pero no recibí respuesta – ¿Naruto? ¿Oiga? ¿Me escucha? -

El rubio se encontraba con la mirada perdida. No, esperen, me estaba mirando… ¿Por qué me estaba mirando?

…

Estaba mirando mi blusa… transparente.

Cuando caí en conciencia, me di la vuelta rápidamente mientras cruzaba los brazos alrededor de mi pecho. Estaba segura de que mi rostro parecía un tomate maduro. Me apresuré a ponerme el delantal otra vez y luego me di la vuelta.

Lo que vi, activo mi tic otra vez y desató un fuerte sonrojo como acompañante.

Las piernas de Naruto temblaban. Tanto, que estaba sosteniéndose contra la mesada. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba igualmente sonrojado. Sin mencionar que tenía una mano cubriendo… ¿Su nariz?

E-etto… - dijo él, notablemente incómodo. Soy. Una. Idiota. –

Eh… - pronuncié yo como respuesta. Vaya, que conversación más interesante – Naruto, ¡Estas sangrando! –

Y era cierto. Un hilo de sangre caía por entre sus dedos. Oh no, ¿¡Lo había golpeado!?

Me acerqué corriendo y con cuidado tomé su mano. Lo cual me produjo algunas descargas inexplicables por todos lados. Y cuando digo todos es, to-dos.

¡¿Estás bien!? ¿¡Te golpeé!? – pregunté un tanto exaltada. Si el amo se entera, me mata. Quité su mano de la nariz y pude comprobar que estaba sangrado. ¡Maldición! –

N-no, estoy bien… - contestó mientras se limpiaba la sangre con la mano. Vaya, no es tan elegante después de todo –

Le alcancé una servilleta para que se limpiase, la cual tomó con gusto.

B-bueno… es mejor que me vaya, si Shikamaru me ve, me castra – dijo rascándose la nuca. Este chico comenzaba a caerme bien –

Muy bien – dije en voz baja – Te veo luego - ¡SAKURA! ¿¡Quien te ordenó que hicieras eso!? –

Me tapé la boca con ambas manos cuando él se dio la vuelta y me dedicó otra hermosa sonrisa antes de irse.

¿Qué fue eso…? – susurré para mí misma. Dirigí la vista hacia el reloj y… - ¡RAYOS, SON LAS OCHO MENOS DIEZ! –

Con una velocidad sobre natural, me dirigí al comedor con el simple objetivo de poner la mesa, lo cual me tardó un tanto más de lo normal por los setenta cubiertos extra que debía poner, ubicar los jarrones, paneras, y doblar las servilletas con forma de rosa. Pero al final logré terminar justo antes de que…

Veo que ya has puesto la mesa. Excelente – me dijo Shikamaru mientras entraba a la sala - Dile a nuestras huéspedes que bajen a cenar. Por cierto, espero que hayas cocinado… -

Con gusto, amo – dije haciendo una reverencia antes de irme hacia la habitación. Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Ino –

Subí rápidamente para dirigirme al cuarto. Me aseguré de tocar la puerta tres veces hasta que escuche un "A-Adelante" de parte de Hinata. Así que entré.

Es hora de la cen…a – exclamé reteniendo una carcajada –

Hinata estaba sentada en el escritorio, escribiendo algo. Parecía estar intentando concentrarse inútilmente. Es más, supuse que estaría a punto de explotar, aunque no lo demostrara tanto, se notaba que se le había acabado la paciencia. ¡Y no la culpo! Detrás de ella, estaba Shion, quien usaba… ¿El vestido de Ino? Y pues, Ino… estaba cargando a Hanabi en su espalda, quien se agarraba de dos largos mechones de cabello rubios que usaba como riendas de caballo.

¡Sakura! ¡Está usando MI vestido! – gritó Ino al verme entrar. Rayos. La tipa estaba muerta –

¿Y qué? – Preguntó Shion mientras se daba vueltas frente al espejo – A ti ni te debe entrar… cariño, sinceramente, necesitarías bajar unos kilos – dijo con una mano en su cintura y con otra apuntando a Ino –

Ino… Ino… no, recuerda, el trabajo… - le murmuré yo, abalanzándome rápidamente hacia ella para que no matara a Shion –

Gh… hh… Te voy a… - articuló Ino – D-digo… g-gracias por… el consejo… Seño… rita –

Pobre Ino, acababa de dejar todo su orgullo para salvar nuestro trabajo.

Así me gusta – dijo Shion con aire de superioridad mientras se dirigía a la puerta balanceándose sobre unos tacones que la hacían ver el triple de alta –

¡Vamos! ¡Arre, caballo! – gritaba Hanabí mientras pateaba la cintura de Ino y agitaba sus "riendas" –

H-Hanabi-Chan, deja a Ino-Chan en paz – dijo Hinata mientras se arreglaba el vestido al levantarse de la silla con un suspiro –

Muy bien. – Respondió la niña mientras bajaba de la espalda de mi compañera – Vámonos, corcel – dijo haciéndole una seña a Ino mientras salía a saltitos del cuarto -

Logré ver a Ino cerrando los puños con fuerza y fingiendo una sonrisa mientras seguía a Hanabi.

Muchas gracias, Hinata-Sama – le dije a la pelinegra que caminaba unos pasos adelante mío – Ino… no tiene mucha paciencia –

N-no te preocupes… Hanabi-Chan y Shion-Chan pueden s-ser un poco… -

¿Irritantes? ¿Idiotas? ¿Molestas? ¿Malcriadas? Cualquiera cuenta…

E-estrictas… - terminó con otro suave suspiro –

Bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, donde Ino y yo corrimos las sillas para que las "princesas" (literalmente) se sentaran y luego nos paramos a un costado de la mesa. Debíamos hacer eso cada vez que hubiese invitados o el amo lo indicara. Para que fuera más fácil cumplir órdenes a la hora de un almuerzo o de la cena.

En cuanto todos estuvieron sentados, Ino y yo trajimos las bandejas con la comida y les servimos a los invitados.

¡Está delicioso! – dijo Naruto mientras dirigía su mirada a mí, provocando que mi rostro se prendiera en llamas, otra vez –

Hm, está bastante bien – dijo el amo ignorándome con la mirada y dirigiéndose a… ¿Ino? ¿Qué pinta la cerda en todo esto? ¡Yo lo cocine! Aunque admito que su "tarea" tampoco fue fácil –

H-hai – dijo ella haciendo una reverencia la cual yo imité –

Hey, Ino-Cerda – susurré yo – Estas… roja. –

¿¡Q-que!? ¡Claro que no! – dijo ella en un susurro mientras hacia uno de sus pucheros –

E-está muy bueno, m-muchísimas gracias. Ino-Chan. Sakura-Chan – dijo Hinata mientras llevaba un bocado a dos kilómetros por hora hacia su boca – H-Hanabi-Chan, ¿Por qué no comes los m-mejillones? E-están muy ricos… - le "reprochó" Hinata a su hermana la cual soltó un bufido como respuesta –

Esperen… Dijiste ¿Mejillones? – Preguntó un tanto alterada Shion - ¡Soy alérgica a los mariscos! –

Mierda.

* * *

_Aún no termino el próximo capitulo,_

_espero que haya sido de su agrado._


End file.
